


Farewell, Our HBP

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd meant this to be a photo manipulation to celebrate Snape's birthday on January 9th. I was busy at the time, however....so instead it is being posted today - 14 January 2016 - the day the muggle world's half-blood prince, Alan Rickman, died. He will be missed, for far more than the role of Severus Snape.</p>
<p>May do some further editing at a later time to fix some contrasts and whatnot, but I wanted to get this posted today. "Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Our HBP




End file.
